


Como si nada

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Fuji no quiere admitirlo, por eso actúa como si no le afectase.





	Como si nada

Fuji no necesita que Tezuka se lo diga.

Él lo sabe y está seguro de que cualquiera lo haría si lo viese alejándose de la cama, recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose tan rápido como le es posible sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo.

Sus acciones actuales hablan más que los besos que dejaron marca, al fin de cuentas, y la distancia que está intentando mantener aun antes de salir de la habitación es la prueba.

Fuji mantiene su usual (y falsa) sonrisa y espera, hasta que Tezuka se detiene en el umbral, haciendo evidente que quiere pronunciar lo que Fuji no necesita (ni quiere) escuchar.

—Esto no...

—Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento —lo interrumpe Fuji, como si él no estuviese desnudo en su cama, ni Tezuka estuviese admitiendo que se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho y que pensaba alejarse, seguramente de una manera definitiva.

E incluso cuando Tezuka asiente, despidiéndose en silencio y cerrando la puerta tras él, con un sonido seco que marca el final, Fuji sigue sonriendo. Porque no quiere aceptar siquiera consigo mismo que Tezuka le acaba de romper el corazón.


End file.
